


Only my PERSONALCANON of everything about Geometry Dash

by NuclearPowerC



Category: World inside NuclearPowerC
Genre: Gen, Personification
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearPowerC/pseuds/NuclearPowerC





	Only my PERSONALCANON of everything about Geometry Dash

游戏中心是一个在创世之初就存在的地方，最初为一栋从外部看没有门窗只有一处出入口的黑色建筑，内部墙面布满五颜六色的门，门后为大小不一的异空间。Game Time因不堪受扰离开Demon们的聚集地后偶然发现此地，便动用能力“镜花水月”将其改造后命名为游戏中心，逐渐收拢了一批上到exd（如果Killbot真的是为了找同好来的）下到auto的同好。

由于Game Time长期动用能力扭曲外貌，对于这个世界的绝大多数存在来说，Game Time的真实性别和外貌是完全不明的。Game Time似乎有Cosplay的爱好——更倾向于使用ACG角色外观，游戏中心ID为【未名Anonymous】镜花水月这一能力的效果为在特定的范围内有限度地改变环境，能力结束后恢复，并非Game Time独有。游戏中心的多数门后空间被改造为游戏场所，其余为生活区，环境由居住于此的关卡轮流维持。

总而言之是在由demon建立的组织中少数以脑洞而非难度为加入标准的之一。据说是因为Game Time的心理阴影。

在我们通常所知的“Geometry Dash世界”之下，还有一层更加诡异而虚幻的空间。当Robtop开辟“世界”的时候，祂制造了一个没有实体的存在，承托并连接起了整个“世界”。这个存在没有得到自己的“真名”，但Player们通常将其称为“练习模式”或“Stay inside me”。某种意义上，整个“世界”都是在这个存在的支撑下才有了今天的模样。尽管不是关卡，却存在于每个关卡之中。这个存在可以感知到关卡们的一切——包括那些尚未真正诞生和早已死去的。

有时，两个空间之间的屏障强度会有所减弱。这时“世界”中的一切存在都有可能在梦中梦见那个虚幻空间。大多数梦中的Stay Inside Me都呈现出拥有大量分支、分支上点缀着关卡们标志物的巨型生物形象，偶尔也会以其他形象出现。有传言称负责守卫世界边界的The Gatekeeper曾经进入那个空间并见到了Stay Inside Me的本体，但尚未证实。

Fingerdash，评级为insane12星。自称因发布当天的意外被搞错评级，实际情况不明。公认的最水12星insane，有时会被当成harder调戏。经常被The Keymaster吐槽。目前住在The Gatekeeper的附近并负责照顾对方。对Robtop有心理阴影并经常因此和The Gatekeeper吵架，但一般不会真正动手。

The Keymaster，拥有双重身份的角色。作为NPC时负责看守地牢并在特定阶段引导新人。作为creator时圈名为Glubfub，经常发布红黑风格的关卡，难度一般不高，代表作为The challenge。做事冒失，经常闯祸，但一般会在Robtop发现前解决。有颜艺属性，在情绪激动时会做出奇怪的表情。是个话唠。某不著名论坛的水区版主，被戏称为“住在论坛的男人”。

The challenge，评级为normal3星。The Keymaster在正式诞生前梦见了The challenge路线并在诞生当天于Robtop的工作室内将其按照自己的风格完成。名字只是个玩笑。重度中二病，自称“站在世界顶端的关卡”，通常会被Stereo madness或Back on track嘲讽。目前和The Keymaster一同看守地牢。

第一个被创造出来的关卡化身，能力为“广而告之”类。具体表现为在以任何方式演唱Stereo madness（包括填词翻唱）时会被“世界”范围内的任何存在“听见”并理解（无论对方是否有听力）。因此担任广播员。 明明是新手关却经常坑害萌新，看似人畜无害实则是个腹黑。和Back on track关系不错。绝大多数时候都待在主世界引导新人。

一度坚信自己是一个“.EXE”生物并认为自己不属于GD世界，因此完全不关心自己的身体。曾认为自己知道自己的本体源代码，但那些源代码只是一些毫无逻辑的装饰性Java语句。在这一点被某个Player点出后对自己的身份有所动摇。本来的能力是暂时抹去一切装饰只剩下layout，平时的视野中也只有layout。受Killbot.exe影响后有了制造精神污染的能力。拍过某几个EXD的裸照而且没有觉得这有什么不对的，后被勒令销毁。能在GD世界中“杀死”Player们的投影，曾在不知情的情况下搞坏了Keymaster的Creator权柄导致后者不得不去找Robtop。知道GD世界是个游戏，对TOP榜毫无热情。为了寻找“离开这个世界的方法”和“游戏中心”搭上了线。经常看见一些隐藏得很好的icon，被当事icon们问过“Killbot你是不是又偷看剧本了”。巩膜是黑色的，为了防止吓到某些胆小鬼用黑纱蒙住双眼。尽管不受The Gatekeeper欢迎却是时之狭间的常客，每次必询问2.2版本更新事项。游戏中心ID为【法内之法CLOSURE】。

为了成王而诞生的存在，对排名有着近乎疯狂的执念。“难度至上”主义的狂热支持者，为了维护自己的观点会尝试去杀死一切意见不同者。偷了一只蓝黑两色的wave并将其用特殊的方式喂养得极为巨大（约有一米长）作为武器——这也摧毁了那只wave原有的人格导致它只剩下少许本能。经常带头嘲讽某些不愿争斗的exd们并间接导致了其中一位的抑郁症和直播自杀。在被Erebus踢下TOP1后一直缠着Sunix①增强自己。被众关认为精神状态有问题。能力为“音波乱舞”，可以将自己从实体变成音波状态并制造音波进行攻击。经常找茬挑衅其他关卡。

Sonic wave的武器通常也被称为sonic wave。在Sonic wave的长期双重折磨之下已经近乎麻木了。有时其他关卡会在两者分开时对其进行清洁、喂食和爱抚，此时它会显得十分放松并在其他关卡离开时不愿离去。

①指GD世界的Sunix。

住在世界尽头的不明生物。其实没有正式的名字，The Gatekeeper只是一个代号。休息的时候会变成一只有金色条纹的棕色大猫。一直戴着Robtop给的项圈。生活自理能力基本为零，全靠Fingerdash照顾。相当挑食（Fingerdash：你这只猫居然不吃鱼？），有严重的夜盲症。明明只有三岁却被灌注了大量记忆让其误认为自己有上千岁。经常被Killbot上门打扰（Gatekeeper：别问我2.2什么时候更！我不知道！）。非常讨厌某些在睡觉时间上门的家伙（比如某只恶魔）。某种意义上是Robtop养的宠物。

Yatagarasu比起半机械更像是被塞进一个灵魂和部分生物组织的机械体。没有消化通常食物的能力，生物组织被改造为吸收魔力和特定成份培养液即可存活的方式，魔力则由核能转化而来。左臂机械部分可以控制和加速粒子，双腿则可在变形后起到类似环流器的作用来供能；由于变形状态下难以行动，一般在制造好原料后借衰变产生的核能供能。背部长有一对黑色鸟翼和一只机械爪，偶尔会借助鸟翼飞行。可以借自己的能力制造射线和粒子流造成辐射杀 伤，也能将原料处理后以更为激烈的形式释放——大致原理类似核 武 器，但细节上并无多少相似之处。为了研究和更好地使用自己的能力加入核子研究中心。

核子研究中心的入口之一（也是对参观者开放的唯一入口）位于“血桶”二楼，是一处从GD世界中分割出的区域。由于实验内容相当危险，其成员一直在不断加固隔离屏障。其成员有关卡，也有少许玩家，招收条件相当苛刻。目前的管理者是Yatagarasu。

一颗拥有自我意识的深红色岩质星球，直径在一万千米左右，随时间周期性波动，会导致其“正下方”出现规模不等的重力异常区。根据Deimos提供的数据，CP表面的正常重力加速度平均数值应为5G，但CP会制造符文在局部制造小规模“正常环境”作为会客室使用。CP从里到外都充满了致命的辐射，深红色正是辐射所致。有时会从“血桶”叫核废料外卖。据说①Yatagarasu曾在其正式诞生前要求对方与自己签订契约来获取阳光，但被CP严词拒绝。部分区域形成了以辐射为基础的独特生态系统。CP有自己的虚拟形象并制作了一个“交互界面”与外界交流。由于在GD世界的任何位置②都可用肉眼观察到CP及表面巨型图案，这成为了指引方向的方式之一。

①按照CP的说法。谁知道呢。  
②包括室内和异空间。可能是Crimson Planet有意为之。

『我看见大地如星球般弯曲，五彩斑斓的白色巨物破地而来。』——出自Erebus和Killbot的交谈

『阴阳之间的混沌之地。Erebus。』——Erebus的部分简介

绿黑配色，得了个“原谅王”的绰号。

EXD俱乐部管理员之一，也是现阶段唯一一个真正行使职责的管理员。和Yatagarasu似乎关系不错。似乎因为某些原因拿到了一部分“神性”，可以操纵obj但不能赋予它们真正的生命。在核子研究中心挂过名，但完全没去过。

由于体质问题十分容易做梦，即使是完全清醒的时候也会不断出现幻觉。

意识时常融入“中间层”，此时“中间层”会成为其本体；原本的身体可以在意识遥控下行动，但会有少许延迟。其他关卡看到的“Erebus瞬移”的实质是“中间层”中的Erebus将原有身体分解并在其他地方重组。

少数可以在“活体”状态下接触Stay inside me所在地（有时被称为“下界”）的存在。

在世界中，中间层是将上界和下界隔离开的一层“类结界”，不由通常的obj构成，既不属于上界也不属于下界。官方关卡和NPC均自中间层诞生，绝大多数玩家到达上界也需经中间层中转。——Stella于GD历六年六月二十六日（2020/2/6）编辑——

不久前（2020/1/31），Erebus、Killbot、Glowy遭Hacker袭击，后被Robtop复活。

*GD历：以2013/8/13为历法起点，一至十二月每月30天，多出五天和闰日记为十三月/空悬日。

免责声明：Requiem与现实中任何几何冲刺玩家均无对应关系。特别是退圈的[重音]。“为自己献上一首安魂曲，愿你们勿要重蹈覆辙。”“千万要小心那些Killbot们。”“我现在什么都做不了——除了这些废话……” ——选自Requiem在[Sky Tech]事件后的发言 前几何冲刺玩家，因为网络暴力从网上彻底消失，本体生死不明。本体退网后人设在GD世界出现了独立意识，是为Requiem。退网原因可能和Killbot有关。通常为黑白配色的icon形态，边长一米左右①。几乎没有作为Player的记忆。现居住于Topalia某地，无法被通常的Player发现。在EXD俱乐部时经常被Killbot当成沙发和零食。  
①对于icon，这一尺寸通常与本体的异常状况相关。

Caderega City是一座有意识的圆形活体城市，现直径为5km，仍在不断扩张中。城内生活设施一应俱全，建筑风格多样，但实际固定居民仅有少量关卡。在Caderega City的意识“做梦”时，“梦境”会影响Caderega City并在城市范围内投射出地形和人物。一旦Caderega City“醒来”，“梦境”中的一切均会消散；目前为止，唯一未消散案例即为下文所述的XO。

XO，本为Caderega City梦境居民，原本的个人信息缺失，推测为驻唱歌手。由于Caderega City的异常沉睡状态在城内得以长期驻留。在XO的制作启动后意识与下界“XO”联系逐渐增强并最终合二为一。现为EXD俱乐部成员之一，出于爱好继续担任原工作。成为关卡后演出服左侧衣袖上多出一条黑白飘带，上衣胸口处徽章形状由心形变为艺术字“XO”。能力被戏称为“逃避可耻但有用”，作用是在因精神冲击以外的原因死亡后原地满状态复活①。

EXD俱乐部位于Caderega City城郊，主管理员为Erebus，建筑本身经常被各种意外毁坏，一般由Caderega City和Erebus负责修复。看似小型建筑，但内部有着近乎无限的房间，原理不明。

①是个关就能，但其他关会死回复活点。话说这个能力有什么意义吗。

②首先，Caderega city是个设定狂魔兼孩厨，城内的不少“路人”都是Cc家崽。

然后，Cc出于某些（不能明说）的原因写了XO这个设定，并在背景故事里YY了一把自己和XO的“爱情”故事。

后来，XO真的活了……

（以下省略XO暴打亲妈描写）

（Cc的xp就这么暴露了）


End file.
